Truth Be Told
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Fourth in the Unlimited Texting Series / Sequel to The Mistake - Puck thought Kurt was texting him for a pre-Regionals hookup. Kurt needs to tell him what happened with Blaine. Puck/Kurt slash [Repost]


Okay, so FFN deleted five of my fics back in May due to profanity in the title/summary and I never had the motivation to repost them. Now... Well, I'm sick and I figured I might as well get around to it. I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for these to be posted again, but better late than never, right? I've edited the profanity out of the title/summary, so this hopefully doesn't happen again.

As always, reviews are love. Even if it's something short.

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.

Truth Be Told  
One-shot__

Meet me in the spare green room. The one after Aural Intensity's.

Kurt paced inside the room, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. He had to talk to Puck. Hadn't talked to him properly since him and Blaine had kissed earlier that week. Puck had texted him a few times and he'd come _thisclose_ to spilling everything, but he didn't. Kept his replies short and to-the-point.

Telling Puck in a text was the coward's way out.

Part of him wondered if Puck would punch him for this.

The other part wondered if Puck would actually care enough _to_ punch him.

He was almost hoping for the punch.

He'd nearly bit clean through his lip as Puck slipped inside quickly, shut, and locked the door. The mohawked boy walked up to him, grinning, as he pushed Kurt against the wall.

"Sorry," he said, lips just under Kurt's ear and hands on a narrow waist. "Rachel wouldn't shut up. Wanted to make sure we had everything down. Had to wait until she started bitching at someone else before I could slip out. Probably don't have too long before she realizes I'm gone and starts to spaz."

"Puck, I-" Puck nipped at his throat and he groaned. "I need-"

"Sh," Puck hummed, pulling them both towards the couch. "Got stuff in my pocket. Haven't had you in too long, Princess." He fell backwards onto the cushions, tugged Kurt down on top of him, and leaned into his ear. "Fuck me."

Then they were kissing. Hotter than he and Blaine ever could have gotten. Hotter than...oh, shit. That was Puck's hand down his pants.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, all thoughts of Blaine disappearing as they stripped quickly. Wouldn't do to have them _and_ the clothes smelling like sex. He grabbed the condom and lube from Puck's pants pocket, tossing it onto the table beside them.

Slid down Puck's body until he was at eye level with a hard cock. He took the head into his mouth, sucking hard as one hand trailed up to pull at Puck's nipple ring. Puck arched into him, eyes shut, and moaning.

"Kurt," he breathed. "We don't have a lot of time. Would love to draw it out, but-aw, _fuck_... Do that again!" Groaned, strangled, and buried his hands in Kurt's hair.

Kurt hummed, mouth still around Puck's dick.

"Kurt!"

He reached for the tube, slicking up his fingers as he deep throated Puck, and slid a finger past the ring of muscle. Puck relaxed around him in seconds, body responding easily. Kurt added a second finger, scissoring as Puck pushed back against him.

"Just do it," Puck urged, head bent backward.

"So impatient," Kurt joked, pulling back with a roll of his eyes. He reached for the condom anyway, tore the wrapper open with his teeth, and pressed it into Puck's hand. "Put it on me."

Puck's hands were shaking with a barely repressed need as he slid it onto Kurt's dick slowly. Too fucking slowly.

"Thought you said we didn't have a lot of time."

Puck grinned at him lightly, rolling it on the rest of the way. He pulled Kurt back up for a kiss, eyeing him for a second before he went to move onto his knees.

"No," Kurt said, urging Puck back onto his back. "I want to see you."

Kissed him again, harder, more passionate. He slid inside, Puck's legs thrown over his shoulders. The other teen moaned, moving against him after a few seconds.

"Move," he said, needy, and exhaled shakily as Kurt withdrew until all that was inside Puck was the head of his cock.

Thrust back in, hard.

Puck cried out, muffled as Kurt bent his body in half and swallowed the sound with a kiss. "Faster," he panted, hands groping, searching. "_Shit_! Kurt!"

"Sh. You want to attract people over here?"

"Fuck 'em," Puck grunted, eyes fluttering shut. Kurt rolled his eyes. That was his answer now. He wouldn't be singing that tune if it actually happened. "Harder. God, just...ungh. Right there!"

He could feel himself getting closer with every thrust. Wrapped his hand around Puck's dick as the feeling in his belly intensified. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Fucking Puck hard enough that the couch shook. Hard enough that Puck would feel him when he was up on stage.

Puck's back arched when he came, Kurt following seconds later.

They lay on the couch for a few minutes, struggling to catch their breath, before they got dressed and returned to the couch. Puck leaned against the arm rest and pulled Kurt up to straddle his laps. Lazy kisses were exchanged, both of them tired and sated.

Puck's lips drifted down to Kurt's neck, sucking softly at the skin just above the collar. "Fucking amazing," he murmured. Kurt hummed in agreement. "Your dad said my car would be done day after tomorrow. Gonna have to come up again. Fuck nice and loud. Piss of the hobbit."

Blaine.

Crap.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered why he'd texted Puck in the first place. He didn't want to say it. Didn't want to ruin the mood and destroy something that he cared about, hurt someone he cared about.

"Kurt?"

"I kissed Blaine."

The words spilled out before he could lead into it softer. Tumbled right out of his mouth and...

Puck stared at him for a long minute, emotionless, unblinking.

Then he pushed Kurt off him.

And left.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
